Cole and Christine
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: One dark night Cole heard something so he went outside to find a 4 year old girl lost, no parents, and no where to live, when Cole takes her in as his own she grows to feel safe enough to call Cole her Dad, Nya her Mom, Wu her Grandpa, Jay her Uncle, Kai her Uncle, Zane her Uncle, and Lloyd her Uncle, how will this affect the Ninja's future. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Christine

Hey Frost here, so love it here on fan fiction so here is my story R&R

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, JUST CHRISTINE.

It was a dark night in Ninjago, Wu and the rest of them are sleeping, except for Cole, now it might just be that it was dark and Jay snores but Cole swore he had herd something outside,

Kai- Cole, it's nothing but your imagination, now go to sleep.

Cole-I'm gonna go check it out, i'm not so sure your right *gets in ninja suit and goes outside*

Kai - whatever *tries to go back to sleep*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000oooooooo0o0o0o000000000000oooooooo

The wind was blowing it's hardest, but Cole heard a little more than just a sound, he heard... crying?!

Cole- hello, is someone there?

Voice - *gasp, cry, cry, weep, weep, sob.*

Cole- hello, *seen a girl who looked to be about 4 years old* are you lost, where's your parents, they must be worried sick...

Little girl- I don't have any parents, they died of an attack, I don't know what thhe attack was by, all I know it was an attack.

Cole-what's your name?

Little girl- Christine, Christine Black.

Cole- well Christine why don't you come home with me.

Christine-you won't hurt me will you?

Cole-I would never dream of hurting you

Christine-OK, *climbs into Coles arms and goes to sleep*

Now that Cole had a good look at Christine, she was very dirty, like she hadn't taken a shower in days, but still he took her back to the thing they live in.

Oooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000

Cole had arrived just in time to find everyone up and heading for the door until he walked in,

Jay- Cole, where have you been! You know you don't just get up and decide you want to... who is that? *looked at Christine, who was sleeping peacefully in Coles arms*

Cole- guys this is Christine,I found her lost in the woods she has no parents and no where to go, sensi can she please stay with us, she really needs a home.

Wu- *comes over to Cole and Christine, takes a good look at Christine and smiled* ahh Cole, she is special, of course she can stay with us.

Everyone went to bed, Cole put Christine on one side of his bed and he slept on the other, but what Cole didn't realize but Christine wrapped her arms around Cole.

OoooooooOoo0000000000oooooooo0000000000oooooooo00000000ooooooooo0000000000oooooooooooooo

The next morning Cole woke up to find 2 little arms wrapped around him tightly, he smiled at Christine to see her sleeping ever so peacefully, so he carried her to where the others were.

Nya- morning Cole, how's Christine?

Cole- pretty good as you can see, *looked down at Christine who was wakeing up*

Christine- *yawn* morning daddy *closes eyes*

All except Wu- Daddy?!

Wu- she was lost has no parents, Cole was the first to answer her crys, so she has a special connectin with you Cole.

*dragon roar, wakes Christine up*

Christine-AH! What's that! *jumps out of Coles arms and hides behind Cole*

Jay- *looked out the window and seen Lloyd* Christine it's just Lloyd.

Christine- oh, who's Lloyd?

Lloyd- only the most awesome ninja ever.

Jay- hey Lloyd, guess what, Cole's a daddy.

Lloyd- *looks at Christine and just stares*

And i think I'll leave you all there, see you next chapter, let the wild be with you!

-Frost


	2. this is not a chapter

Hey all you ninjago fans, this is an S.O.S, I need you reviews and or ideas for chapter 2 it is an emergency if you don't want other peeps to steal or ideas, just pm me, like I said S.O.S I need u peeps ideas.

-Frost


	3. Chapter 2: Lloyd meets Christine

Hey guys, I don't know if this chapter will do but hey, this is my first ninjago fan fic. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, JUST CHRISTINE.

as Lloyd just stared at Christine Jay spoke up,

Jay- uh, Lloyd, u OK?

Lloyd- *looks at Christine* do... do I know you?

Christine- *looked at Lloyd, had a flashback*

Flashback Lloyd- little girl come with me you'll be safe.

Flashback Christine- no! *runs into the woods*

Flashback Lloyd- wait! Come back

*flashback ends*

Christine- u, your the one who was at the place when my parents died! U must have been the one who killed them!

All except Wu- *gasp*

Lloyd- no, no, it wasn't like that at all.

Wu- the ninja speaks the truth.

Christine- grandpa, what do u mean?

Wu- young Christine Lloyd saved Ninjago from the overlord, do u remember what the attackers looked like.

Christine- no i had just returned when I seen my parents dead and him there.*points at Lloyd*

Wu- so don't jump to conclusions young Christine.

Christine- oh, sorry Lloyd, its just i miss my parents.

Lloyd- oh don't worry Christine, u still hav Cole.

Christine- *hugs Lloyd* i'm really sorry Uncle Lloyd.

All except Wu- *suprized*

Ok so thats chapter 2, that one guest who reivewed thank you for your ideas, but please explain to me the surpentine kid napping thing i still don't get it, and haveing Christine call Cole Dad and Nya Mom is supposed to make Jay a little jealous, and because Nya is like the only other girl on the team, anyway review peeps, let the wild be with you!

-Frost

Wu- *a little suprised* well young Christine he had saved Ninjago from the overlord.


	4. Chapter 3: Christine and serpentine

Hey, Frost here hope this chapter is good enough, if not, IT'S NOT MY FALT I'M NOT SO GOOD AT WRITEING THINGS!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, JUST CHRISTINE.

Later that day Christine got to know Lloyd a little better.

Christine- so you didn't get to experience your full childhood, you sacrificed it so daddy and the rest could be adults again?

Lloyd- ya, but my childhood wasn't important, the guys getting back to normal was.

Wu- *walked in the room* pack your things you need for travel, we're going to Garmadon.

Christine- going to Garmadon but why?

Wu- so we can see if he knows anything about youpartners young Christine.

Cole- we can perswade him to talk, *cracks knuckles*

Christine- DADDY! That's not nice!

Cole- sorry, heh heh, old habits.

Wu- but first we should find some clues from Christines old house, since Christine and Lloyd know the way they lead.

But unaware to the Ninja an old friend of theirs was plotting.

Pithore- what do you mean there was only two!

Minion - sorry master Pithore she just wasn't there.

Pithore- our whole plot to rule Ninjago can be ruined if we don't find that girl and dispose of her.

Minion - yes master Pithore we'll get right on that.

Back with the Ninja it was night.

Jay- OK, Christine is takeing it a little to far with the whole daddy, grandpa, uncle thing.

Cole- what are you talking about Jay,I mean she's only 4 what do you expect.

Jay-I mean seriously next thing you know she's calling Nya mommy.

Nya- oh Jay I doubt anything like that will happen...

Zane-I don't know Nya, it is quite possible she will call you mom.

Christine- *walks in and gets in between Cole and Nya* mommy i had a nightmare.

everyone- 0.0

Nya- its ok, how would you like it if i put you back to bed.

Christine- *crawls into Nya's arms* i'd like that.

they left the room.

Jay- did that seriously just happen?

Zane- i think it just did.

Jay- why would she do that.

Cole- awwww, is Jay jealous?

Jay- yes. no. mabie. i don't know!

Jay left the room hopeing this was all just a nightmare. the next morning.

Wu- ok lets get going, Lloyd, Christine lead the way.

so they are at Christine's old place.

Cole- wow this place looks like a dump.

Christine- it used to be so beautiful, but now it is a dump.

Wu- everyone look for clues.

Jay- does this count, *points to a mailbox that said, Mr and Mrs Black*

Cole- of course it counts moter mouth, *picks up a bill* it says "_to Ember Black"_

Jay- this one says "_to Blaze Black" _wow those are some really fire based names.

back with Christine.

Christine- whats this *pick up a burnt picture it read* _welcome home Christine our new baby girl._

minion- ok so we kidnap her and bring her to Pithore and he will deside what to do with her.

minion 2- ok

the minions jump Christine while she was in a trance by the picture and grabbed her.

Christine- AHHHHHHHH! DADDY HELP!

Cole had heard her devastating cry.

Cole- CHRISTINE!

minion- pipe down *hit Christine in the head*

Christine- daddy *everything started to black out the last thing she heard was...*

_Christine..._

dun, dun,duuuuuuuuun, hows that for a chapter! yes i give my full thanks to one of my readers for the kidnapping thing, anyways keep reading.

let the wild be with you.

-Frost.


	5. Chapter 4: a very sad moment

ok i know i haven't updated in a while so here it is

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, JUST CHRISTINE!

it was dark cold, i didn't know where i was, the last thing i remember is hearing my name being called, i snapped back to reality and when i tried to move my arms and legs were tied i couldn't move, but then i herd a familar voice.

Pithore- why good morning child, did you sleep well?

Christine- wh...what do you want?

Pithore- oh nothing much really just you out of the way, but that didn't happen, your parents are out of the way, but not you.

Christine- what do you mean, what do you know, who are you, what do you want with me?!

Pithore- settle child settle, all will be reviled.

back with the Ninja, Cole wasn't taking the kidnapping to gently.

Cole- no, no,no, Christine, this is all my falt, if i had been watching her non of this would be happening.

Zane- Cole it is not you falt, this could have happened even under your watch.

Cole- but atleast i'd be with her.

later the others were tring to cheer Cole up but it wasn't working, so later that night Cole snuck out to rescue Christine only to be caught by Pithore's minions.

Cole- let go of me, i have to save my daughter...

Cole was cut off but a swift hit in the head that knocked him out.

Christine- what did you do to my parents?!

Pithore- oh nothing really just made sure they wern't alive.

Christine- you, your the one who killed my parents, i blaimed the most honered ninja in Ninjago and it was you!

Pithore- ahh yes Lloyd, he always was a bit of a fighter.

minion- Pithore, we caught a ninja snooping around.

Pithore- why oh my goodness, it seems we have the black one.

Christine- black one, *gasp* DAD!

Cole- Christine?

Christine- dad, why did you come here?

Cole- to save you. guess it didn't work out to well.

Pithore- ahh mistakes mistakes, well i wonder what we should do with this one, *slithers around Cole*

Christine- leave him alone!

Pithore- and what exacly are you going to do?

Christine- i don't know, but what i do want to know is why did you kill my parents?!

Pithore- i really only ment to kill you, but you weren't home so why waste a perfectly good attack, ahh well, if i have one pesky ninja in my grasp who is useless mine as well get rid of him.

Christine- *gasp* no, no, no, no, don't kill him, kill me, not him, me!

Cole- Christine no, your only 4 you still have a childhood to live through.

Christine- dad the guys need the earth ninja more than they need me.

Pithore- ok, boys keep the ninja here and take the girl to the control room.

so the minions did just that and as they did that Christine whispered to Cole.

Christine- _Sorry..._

back with the ninja,

Jay- COLE!

Nya- COLE!

Kai- COLE!

Zane- COLE!

Kai- COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY, COME OUT!

Zane- i don't think he is playing a game, i think he was so full of guilt that Christine was kidnapped he went after her and possibly got caught by Pithore's minions.

Wu- exactly, which is why we must go find them.

Kai- wait how do you know if that happened?

Wu- the spirit smoke told me.

all- ohhhhhhhhhh.

Jay- well then we gotta save him.

back with Pithore and Christine.

Pithore- aww, now how would we put this story ending, the brave little girl sacrifices her life foe a no good ninja.

Christine- lets just get it over with.

but then the ship was blasted by some sort of beam.

Pithore- NINJA!

the ninja were right next to them Lloyd on his dragon and the rest on the bounty.

Kai- HEY PITHORE!

Jay- DID YA MISS US.

Lloyd blasted the ship again, but unknowingly he blasted a little to close to the spot Christine was so Christine lost her balence and fell out of the ship.

Christine- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole herd her devistateing scream, he stoped mopeing and used his strenghth to take the door down he got past the minions and Pithore, he seen Christine falling to her doom, so he jumped out of the ship he almost had her but he was caught be Lloyd's dragon.

Cole- LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SAVE CHRISTINE!

Lloyd- I'LL TRY TO CATCH UP TO HER THEN YOU GRAB HER!

Cole- OK!

they took one swoop they almost caught her, but she was falling to fast before Cole and Lloyd could catch her she hit the ground with a hard crash.

Cole- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lloyd landed and Cole quickly jumped off and ran to Christine.

Cole- Christine, speak to me.

Christine-_ dad? i'm sorry, the guys need you more than they need me..._

Cole- but Christine, i need you. i love you. *starts to cry*

Christine- _if you really loved me you would let me go...*starts to close her eyes*_

Cole- d...don't you close those eyes, don't you dare close those eyes.

Christine- _goodbye daddy, i love you...*eyes close and she stops breathing*_

Cole- *gasp* no... NOOOOOOOO! you can't leave me, *cries* no you can't.

the others land and come to the sceane to see Christine was dead.

Lloyd- she sacrificed her life to save Cole.*starts to cry himself*

Zane- i will honer her sacrifice for eternity. *starts to cry, oil, or whatever nindroids do when they cry*

Jay- she was so young! *yelled while crying*

Nya- she was the closest person i had for a daughter. *cry's*

Kai- i'm not gonna cry, i'm not gonna cry, i'm not gonna... *CRY"S*

Cole- _it should have been me..._

BOOM! BAM! SHOCKER! i'm gonna leave you there and if this chapter made you cry its not my falt, the title warned you, plus i tried to make this one longer because all my other chapters are short, but if it is short the next chapter is going to be shorter because, i already have the ending planned out but i'm not gonna tell any of yall, see yall next chapter.

-Frost


	6. Chapter 5: TWIST!

OK guys this is my last chapter unless u peeps have another chapter idea for me, if not then forever hold ur peace.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, JUST CHRISTINE.

Tears fell, and fell, everybody was crying there was nobody not shedding a tear, but the one who cried the most was Cole.

Cole- why...

But then one tear fell on Christine's face, the tear dried up and where it was it was a green glow, then the glow started in her heart, Cole noticed the glowing, the glowing spreaded to her brown strip of hair, then under her eyes they started to glow then a big green glow shot out of her heart into the sky, it was like fireworks, when the glow hit the sky it formed a draco lizard, then it dicintagrated and sprinkled over Christine, Cole looked down at Christine.

Cole- *sniffle* Christine, are youOK?

Christine- _dad, what happened?_

_Cole- Christine. *hugs her*_

_Christine- uh, anybody gonna tell me what happened?_

_Wu- young Christine, you have found your true potential, you are the start of a new generation of spinjitsu._

_Jay- OH THIS IS SO BEUTIFUL!_

_Then everybody laughed at Jay's dramatic moment_

_Ok, finally the end, unless u peeps have any ideas for a new chapter, I'm open, so if not again forever hold your peace, and I'm sorry it's so short._

_ -Frost_


End file.
